marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Time-bot (Earth-616)
and use it to power another machine, the Time Displacer, to raid Castle Doom, then occupied by usurper Kristoff Vernard. Doom studied Thor's psychology and knew that Thor kept an eye on criminals he had personally captured; so he sent the Timebot to rescue some crooks from the police station. The robot broke the building's wall and shot policemen Vinnie Evans and Marcus Stone, sending the former to the past for a few seconds; Evans returned in shock. Further policemen came to attack the intruder, but were unable to stop the robot. When the journalists reported the event, it came to Thor's attention; Thor went to station with his ally Hercules. Doom monitored the fray and, when he saw the unexpected presence of Hercules, he decided to go there personally, joining the Timebot's side. When Doom came, the robot went to his side, and Hercules and Thor followed them, while the policemen re-captured the fugitives. Thor then hurled his hammer to the robot's chest plate, its apparent vulnerability, but the robot shot its ray and captured the hammer in the timestream. Doom and the Timebot left, having stolen the hammer. Doom and the robot went to Latveria in a vehicle with a crew of Defense Droids. Once there, Doom ordered his robots to build the Time Displacer machine, and the Timebot to leave Thor's hammer within the machine. Using the hammer's mystic energies, Doom stopped movement within the city and castle, except for people with immunity such as his robots and himself. Doom left for the castle, leaving the Defense Droids and the Timebot to protect the machine. Tracking the stolen weapon, Hercules went to Latveria along with his allies She-Hulk and architect Eric Masterson -secretly Thor's human identity at that point, who would become Thor again as soon as he could grab the hammer. The three heroes found the Time Displacer and confronted the robots there. When Masterson saw Mjolnir, he tried to grab it but was intercepted by the Timebot. Masterson pole-vaulted over the robot to grab the hammer, causing the machine to blow up, and the explosion destroyed the robot - Masterson himself survived by becoming Thor. As far as known, Doctor Doom never built another working unit of the Timebot before or after the destruction of the first one. | Powers = * Robotic construction giving them armor against attacks. They cannot be affected by mental or emotional attacks, neither by illusions aimed only at human eyes, but are susceptible to machinery-affecting attacks. * Body armor: The robot's hull protects him against some damage. It is strong enough to withstand bullets and even gods' punches. * Flight: Due to jets in the boots. * Force field: Protection against all attacks but cannot be used at the same time than weapons. * Time Displacement Immunity: This robot is immune to the effect of Doctor Doom's Time Displacer machine. * Time Ray: The robot shoots a ray that sends targets including people and inanimate objects, to the past. The robot can make target reappearing after some minutes, or by Doom's order, or else can be send them till they come back by their own means after a few minutes. The time travel is perplexing for the travelers. The only operative use of this sent victims to the Mesozoic Age; it is unclear if the robot can send target to any other moment. The robot can also store an inanimate item indefinitely in the time stream. * Video streaming: The timebot's eye report anything it sees to Doom's monitors. | Abilities = | Strength = The Timebot is incredibly strong and can withstand a combat with Hercules and an impact of Mjolnir. | Weaknesses = The robot cannot speak. It has limited initiative and autonomy, only following Doom's orders. | Equipment = | Transportation = Jets in boots. | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Doctor Doom's Equipment Category:Doombots Category:Time Travelers